


Time for a Wedding (Flash Forward)

by gayliensav



Series: Neighbors [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Flash Forward, Let's play a game of Spot the Relationships, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Wade is Logan's son, Wedding, lots of cameos, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash forward into the future on Peter's wedding day.</p><p>(Part of the "Neighbors" series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is eighteen in this and just graduated high school. Wade is nineteen.
> 
> There are SEVERAL implied relationships in this story that will develop further into the series. Let me know what ones you guys catch.

"Stop fussing with it and let me do it," Tony sighed, tying Peter's tie quickly.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the room they were in inside the church. He could hear people arriving downstairs and his nerves were at an all-time-high. He glanced over at where his pops was looking out the window and cleared his throat, "Pops, are you okay?"

"Pete, are you sure you want this?" Steve asked quietly.

"What? Of course I do!" Peter said quickly, "Pops, I love him. We've practically been together since we were kids!"

"I know," Steve sighed, "I just...never expected _this_."

"Steve," Tony mumbled, "Let the kid do what he wants."

Steve swallowed and nodded, "Peter, I just want you to be happy. It's not that we don't like him, we just never thought...this would actually happen," he laughed weakly.

Peter just nodded, looking down. He cleared his throat again, "I, uh...can you guys maybe send Aunt Nat and Aunt Pepper in?" he asked quietly, "I just need to talk to them."

Tony nodded, "Cap, c'mon," he said, grabbing his hand. He walked out quickly and shut the door behind them, "I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?!" Steve demanded in a hushed voice.

"You're going to give him doubts!" Tony said quickly.

"And is that such a big problem?" Steve demanded, "You and I both know we never thought it would be like this. I always thought he'd find a nice guy and maybe..." he trailed off and sighed, shaking his head, "I'm just surprised," he said simply before going downstairs, going to find Nat and Pepper for Peter.

Tony sighed, watching after him. He wouldn't admit to Steve that he didn't have a good feeling about the wedding. Maybe it was just him being a protective father.

Yeah, that had to be it.

* * *

Tony walked into the room and went to take a seat in the front, looking around at the people in the aisles. Clint was sitting with Bruce, Maria, Rhodey, and Helen. There was an empty seat beside Clint and an empty seat on Bruce's other side, he assumed that's where Pepper and Nat would be. He saw Steve already sitting in the front beside Sam; Bucky was on Sam's other side, looking bored out of his mind with his hand in Sam's. Thor was a row behind them with Jane, Selvig, Darcy, and her boyfriend, Ian. Scott was sitting with Cassie off to the side, smiling like an idiot because he was included.

Tony looked back and saw Charles sitting at the end of one of the aisles with Erik and Logan. Lorna was with them, in a bright green dress, along with Scott's girlfriend, Jean, then Angel, Sean, Pietro and Pietro's...boyfriend? He was pretty sure he was his boyfriend. He hung around a lot and Tony walked out one day and saw them sitting out on the front porch so he assumed. The guy was weird too, he had red and black eyes and was always messing with a deck of cards.

Then again, he wouldn't really expect anything less when it came to that family.

Wanda was in the next row, right beside Vision, then Alex, Jubilee, Hank, Darwin, Ororo, and Raven.

They were all dressed perfectly and it made Tony's heart clench slightly. He'd practically seen all of the kids grow up right before his eyes. When Peter was younger, he'd become such good friends with Wade-

Tony winced slightly at the thought of Wade right now. He did _not_ want to think of him right now at all.

-that all of Wade's siblings started to hang around too. They got rid of the fence between their two yards after about a year and just let the kids run and play between the two.

He looked up and saw Gwen standing on one side and Mary Jane standing on the other in matching red dresses. Flash was in a tux beside Gwen and Scott was in a tux beside Mary Jane, each with matching red ties. They'd opted for one maid of honor and one man of honor for each of them.

Steve glanced over at Peter's wonderful groom and saw he was ready already and talking to his dad as he sat in the front row. he looked away quickly, trying not to roll his eyes.

"I'm not stupid," Steve said quietly, glancing over at Sam and Bucky, "Right?"

Bucky smirked slightly, "You're stupid, punk, but not about this. Peter can't be happy with him. He isn't."

Steve smiled weakly and sighed, "Tony says I have to let him make his own decisions."

"You do," Sam shrugged, "And if he makes a mistake, you have to be there for him. He's your kid."

"I know," Steve smiled, "I'll always be there for him."

Pepper walked in quickly and up to Tony, "He's ready," she smiled weakly, glancing over at Wade's side of the aisle, "Superhero wedding along with a bunch of rich people. Are you sure this will go okay?"

"Let's just get this show on the road as soon as possible," Tony laughed, "I already had security up, so we have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right," Pepper smiled and went to sit down.

Nat stalked in and sat down beside Clint, not saying a word as she did.

Steve glanced back at her.

Nat shook her head, not saying a thing as the music started.

Peter quickly walked down to the end of the aisle, smiling weakly at his dads as he did and took his place.

"Welcome," the man at the front announced, "Welcome friends, families, and honored guests. We are here to celebrate love. Love organizes our large and sometimes unpredictable world. It is that which enshrines and ennobles our human-

Erik cleared his throat loudly.

The man's eyes widened, "I mean... _living being_ experience, not just human. It is the basis for the peace of family, and the peace of the peoples of the earth-"

Thor cleared his throat and Jane hit his arm.

"I'm sorry," the man laughed quietly, "Many worlds."

Thor smiled and nodded.

"The greatest gift bestowed upon living beings is the gift of love freely given between two persons," he read from the page, "All of you are present today because you, in one way or another, have been a part of Peter or Harry's life. On behalf of the grooms, I welcome you all."

Peter smiled at Harry, holding his hands between them.

"Today we witness a marriage that began at childhood, between two lifelong friends, that have found love from it," the man continued to read.

Peter glanced over at the section with the Xaviers and looked at them. The majority of them looked happy, Pietro was on his phone and Remy was obviously playing a game with him on it, but that seemed to be it. Everyone else was smiling. They didn't look angry at all, even Logan.

"In marriage, two people turn to each other in search of a greater fulfillment than either of them can achieve alone," the man read, "Marriage is a bold step, taken together, into an unknown future. It is risking who we are for the sake of who we can be. Only in giving of ourselves fully, and sharing out lives with another, can the mysterious process of growth take place. Only in loyalty and devotion bestowed upon another can that growth which is eternal in life emerge and be known. Two among us, who have stood apart, come together now, to declare their love and to be united in marriage."

Peter felt it get hard to breath, but didn't show it. His hands felt sweaty and he was nervous now. He was unsure and he was young. Harry was amazing and so good to him, but...

Something was missing.

He knew what that was.

It felt like he was stabbed in the heart at the realization.

He didn't love Harry.

"People have been united in marriage in all lands and all cultures," the man continued to read, oblivious to Peter's inner turmoil, "In marriages everywhere, two individuals leave the families that raised them, to begin a new family. At this time, we ask the parents of the grooms to stand and bless this marriage."

Tony stood up and then Steve followed at a slower pace. Harry's dad, Norman, stood up slowly, despite his poor health.

"Do you, Steven Rogers, Anthony Stark, and Norman Osborn, who have lovingly raised and nurtured these two individuals, offer your blessing for their marriage, promising to support them, understand them, and encourage them in their solemn endeavor, in these years ahead?"

Peter wished he could turn around and look at his pops. He knew his pops would stop it the moment he saw it in his eyes but he couldn't. He felt like he couldn't move.

"I do," Tony spoke up first.

"I do," Norman agreed.

Steve stayed silent for a moment before clearing his throat, "I do."

Peter tried not to wince.

"And to the witnesses and honored guests here today, I ask the same question: Do you offer your blessing for their marriage, promising to support them, understand them, and encourage them in their solemn endeavor, in years ahead?"

There was several mumbled agreements in the audience, but no one said a word against them.

Peter met Gwen's eyes as she stood behind Harry, staring over at her. She knew. She had to know. She had a sad look in her eyes. She mouthed something and then Peter realized that she was conversing with her girlfriend, Mary Jane, behind him.

"If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace," the reader announced.

Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Last chance, he decided. If no one was speaking up, he had to.

There was suddenly the sound of a door slamming open and yelling from two of the guards.

"You can't go in there!" one of them yelled then grunted in pain.

Almost everyone in the audience on Peter's side stood up instantly, ready to fight whatever threat it was.

Wade opened the door to the room and peaked his head in, "Hey, am I too late for that objecting thing?"

Peter's eyes widened as he looked at him, not sure what to say. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say how much he loved Wade, he wanted to thank him for stopping from what could possibly be one of the biggest mistakes in his entire life. He wanted to tell Wade that he was sorry for their fight and yes, he loved him back and he was lying when he said he didn't. He was marrying Harry because it seemed like that was right. Harry was safe, his parents liked Harry, Harry didn't murder people for a living.

But Harry wasn't _Wade_.

"Goddamnit, Wade," Logan growled.

"Sorry, pops, I have things to do. Be mad at me later," Wade said and then raised an eyebrow, "I'm not too late, right? Because I object. I _super_ object to this union. Does that count for _extra_ objection?"

Bucky let out a snicker and everyone glared at him.

Peter looked at Harry, "I-"

"It's okay," Harry said quietly, "I understand."

Peter shook his head, "Harry, it's not..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Loving someone means wanting them to be happy," Harry said quietly, "I knew going in that you were in love with him," he whispered, "I thought...maybe if we were together long enough..." he just shrugged, "I was foolish."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Peter said, letting go of his hands.

"It wouldn't be fair to either of us," Harry said quietly, "You deserve to be happy."

"So do you," Peter shook his head.

"And I will be," Harry smiled at him, "Hey, I got accepted into a better college than you."

Peter laughed weakly, his eyes watery, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry just nodded, not saying a word.

Peter leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before going to walk back down the aisle.

"So that's it?" Norman demanded in an angry voice, "You just let him go like that?"

"I'm not going to be trapped in a marriage where someone isn't happy," Harry snapped at Norman.

"I should have known better than to trust my son with someone with the name Stark," the man spat, standing up.

"Hey," Wade snapped, stepping forward, his hand going back to one of his swords.

Peter suddenly noticed Wade had shown up in his mercenary uniform. He grabbed his arm quickly, "Wade, come on," he said quietly, "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Wade stared at Norman for a moment. He let go of his sword but stalked up to the old man, "The Starks are good people. Harry is a good person. I'm guessing he got that from his mom since you're a fucking asshole of an old man," he snapped. He smiled and turned to the crowd, "I love Peter, he's mine now," he said simply. He nodded to Steve and Tony, "Superdads, always a pleasure," he said before running out, grabbing Peter's hand as he did.

"IT IS STILL A JOYOUS OCCASION! FOR YOUNG PETER HAS FOUND LOVE!" Thor boomed loudly, scaring everyone.

* * *

"He probably ran off to who knows where with our son," Tony gritted his teeth as they walked into the house, slamming the door behind him and Steve, "I want Peter happy, okay? I do! I was willing to let him marry that guy!"

"I told you so," Steve mumbled, putting containers of food on the counter. They had tons of food left from the reception that didn't happen. They weren't exactly allowed to return it.

 _Maybe I'll give some to Charles,_ Steve offhandedly thought to himself.

"DON'T do that right now," Tony pointed at him, "How are you not upset right now?"

"Is Peter happy?" Steve snapped suddenly, "Because I could tell for weeks that he was getting cold feet! The moment he saw Wade, things were okay with my son again. He loves Wade, Tony."

"Oh, yeah, I need him marrying some guy who kills people for a living!" Tony yelled.

"I mean, I've only killed the bad ones lately," someone said suddenly, "Pete said he didn't like it when I killed the good guys."

They both whipped around and saw Wade standing there, eating a bowl of cereal and still in his mercenary uniform, his swords still on his back.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?!" Tony yelled.

Peter ran downstairs quickly, "Dad, calm down," he said quickly.

"Peter," Steve sighed in relief.

Peter stared at them for a moment before his eyes filled up with tears, "I'm so sorry."

Both Steve and Tony blinked in shock.

Steve walked over and wrapped his arms around Peter quickly, "It's okay, Pete."

"It's not," Peter sniffled against his shoulder, "You wasted all that time on the wedding a-and all that money-"

"We aren't exactly short on cash, Pete," Tony said, clasping his shoulder, "It's okay."

"I knew I didn't love him," Peter whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Steve said, pulling away and putting his hands on his shoulders, "Peter, we love you no matter what. We want you to be happy."

"With me," Wade added quickly.

"Shut up, Wade!" Steve and Tony yelled at the same time.

Wade just smiled at them and continued to eat his cereal, "Hey, will you guys make tacos for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was originally going to be a oneshot, but I thought it deserved a little follow-up.

"Well, we're going to bed," Tony said, walking over to where Peter and Wade were sitting on the large couch together. He cleared his throat, "Wade? Are you crashing here or going home?"

"I'm gonna crash," Wade said, sighing, "I don't feel like getting a triple lecture from my dad, Charles, and Erik tonight. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Okay," Tony cleared his throat, "Peter, upstairs before midnight."

"I'm eighteen," Peter rolled his eyes.

"One in the morning, not a minute more than that," Steve said, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, "I'll be down to check on you guys."

Peter just nodded, watching them go upstairs. He waited until he heard their door shut and turned to look at Wade.

"Well, we're alone," Wade smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

Peter grabbed him by his shoulders and moved back slightly, "Wade, wait."

Wade's eyes widened and he stared at him, a hurt expression on his face. He felt like their conversation from months ago was coming back to him again. He couldn't help it. The wound was still fresh.

_Wade climbed up to the tree house when he saw Peter inside, "Hey, Spidey."_

_Peter smiled at him, "Hey, Wade," he said, putting his head on his shoulder._

_"Why'd you call me up in this cramped place?" Wade asked quietly, looking down at him._

_"I needed to ask you something," Peter smiled, pulling away. He moved so he was further inside of the tree house so he could sit back. He grabbed Wade's hands quickly and put them between them, "It's important."_

_Wade nodded, smiling, "Anything for you."_

_Peter cleared his throat, "I want you to be my best man."_

_Wade pulled his hands away quickly as if they'd been burned, "Best man?"_

_Peter smiled, holding out his hand, "Wade, Harry proposed!" he said, an excited expression on his face._

_Wade felt like his world was crashing down, in a way. Peter was his first love, his only love. He was his first kiss but somewhere along the line, Wade didn't make his move in time. Harry asked Peter to a dance during their sophomore year and Wade felt like it was too late. He always assumed maybe one day...they'd break up. It was just a high school relationship, right? It couldn't be that serious. Peter was so young! It was impossible._

_They couldn't get married._

_"No," Wade said quickly._

_"What?" Peter asked, his eyes wide, "Wade, you're my best friend. You have to be my best man-"_

_"I don't have to do anything," Wade said, moving away from him, "I don't want to."_

_"Why not?" Peter demanded, "I'd do anything for you, Wade! Why can't you just do this for me?!"_

_"Because I'm in love with you!" Wade yelled._

_Peter's eyes went impossibly wider, "Wade..."_

_"I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you," Wade said quickly, his words coming out without his consent now, "I've loved you since we were kids. You were always supposed to be mine, Petey," he took a shaky breath, "But I was too late, wasn't I?"_

_Peter swallowed and nodded, "Y-Yeah...you were. I love Harry. I'm sorry," he said, practically forcing the words out of his mouth. He couldn't count the amount of times he thought of Wade saying these words to him...the amount of times he **wanted** Wade to say these words to him. But he was with Harry. Harry was safe, Harry was who he was supposed to be with._

_Wade just nodded, "I gotta go. Chuck doesn't like it when I'm late for dinner," he said, climbing out of the tree house quickly._

_"Wade, wait-" Peter started._

_Wade was already in his own backyard and going inside by the time the words left his mouth._

"It's not that...I don't want to kiss you," Peter whispered, "I really, really do," he explained, "I just want to..." he trailed off helplessly, "I wanted to tell you that I lied."

Wade raised an eyebrow.

"I do love you," Peter swallowed, "I love you, Wade. I think I always have and I just...I denied it. You were my first kiss," he laughed weakly, "Wade, I love you so much."

Wade grinned, "I love you too...now can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded.

Wade slowly leaned in, staring at Peter for a moment before he kissed him. He pressed his lips against Peter's soft ones, his hands falling to his waist.

Peter smiled against his lips, his eyes falling closed. He ran his hand through Wade's short hair, his hand hand moving to cup his cheek. He made a shocked sound as Wade pressed his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He pulled away quickly, breathing heavily.

"Too fast?" Wade asked with wide eyes.

"I just..." Peter took a deep breath, "I was in a committed relationship for _three years_ , Wade."

"Right," Wade sighed, cursing himself for being so oblivious. You didn't date someone for three years if you didn't at least _care_ about them. Peter might not have loved Harry, but he understood the guilt he was feeling.

"Want to make tacos?" Wade asked, changing the subject.

"Wade, we have leftovers from the reception," Peter told him, "Let's eat them so I don't feel guilty for all the food we're probably wasting."

"I'll take some home to the family," Wade shrugged, "They'll eat it up in a day."

Peter just nodded and stood up, "I need to call Gwen or MJ...someone should check on Harry," he said, grabbing his phone from the table and walking out quickly.

Wade sighed and watched after him, deciding to check his own phone. He had four missed called from his dad, one from Charles, and two from Erik. There were a few texts from the others as well.

 **Pietro:** Thanks for making that snoozefest interesting, man. I almost fell asleep!

 **Scott:** Heads up, your dad was ranting.

 **Lorna:** You're in DEEP SHIT.

Wade rolled his eyes and turned his phone off, throwing it on the table and waiting for Peter to get back.

"MJ is with him," Peter said, walking back into the room, "I feel better that he has someone there."

Wade just nodded. As soon as Peter walked around the couch, he grabbed his arm and pulled him against him, "Hey."

Peter laughed, "Hey."

Wade leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. This was all he ever wanted. He didn't even think about kids. He just thought about Peter being there, in his arms, for the rest of his life. That's _all_ he ever wanted. What came after that was for the future to decide.

But right now he just wanted this.

Wade wrapped his arms around him and just held him for a moment, resting his head on top of Peter's.

"How has everyone been?" Peter asked, breaking the silence, "I haven't really gotten to talk to them very much in the last few months."

"They're fine, I guess," Wade shrugged, "Lorna just got her driver's license and Erik taught her to drive so that was a lot of yelling and crushing of metal. Erik still hates Remy and hates it when he comes around. He also makes Pietro and Remy sit at other ends of the couch," he snorted, "Ororo met some guy at college...T'Challa or something," he sighed, thinking, "Jean and Scott keep making out on the porch and Charles throws a fit. Wanda got with that guy your family made...Vision, or whatever," he snorted, "It's kind of weird. Hank's on his final year of biochemistry or whatever, so he's been ripping his hair out with finals. Angel said she was becoming an exotic for extra money and Erik found out and went down to the place and literally drug her out, so she's basically under house arrest."

"She's twenty two, she can do what she wants," Peter rolled his eyes.

"She's still Erik's kid," Wade shrugged and continued, "Sean is thinking about starting a team or something...basically like the Avengers. They want to fight crime mutant style, I guess," he shrugged, "Raven is all for it and so is Alex and Scott."

Peter turned to look up at him, "And you?"

"Being a merc is a full time job, Pete," Wade shrugged, "I kind of threw myself into my work after everything."

Peter bit his lip, "Sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't apologize," Wade shrugged, "I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't enjoy it."

"You enjoy killing people?" Peter whispered.

"Ever since you, uh...said you didn't like me killing the good guys, I've only been taking jobs where I kill the bad guys," he shrugged.

Peter smiled slightly, "Thanks, Wade."

"Doesn't pay as well, but..." Wade trailed off and shrugged, "Who cares? Chuck as money, he'll take care of me."

"So will I," Peter said, wrapping his arms around his neck, "You're kind of stuck with me now, y'know. I left my wedding for you."

"I don't mind at all, Spidey," Wade said, kissing him softly on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did say "Peter's wedding day." I never said "Peter and Wade's wedding day."
> 
> Don't kill me for this.
> 
> Did you catch any of the future relationships?


End file.
